Hanul Ancutei- rezumat pe capitole
by anamariaanamaria
Summary: Este creatia mea proprie in proportie de 80%


**Fisa de lectura**

**- Hanu Ancutei -**

**Titlu: **Hanu Ancutei

**Autor: **Mihail Sadoveanu ( 1880-1961 )

**Volum: **"Hanu-Ancutei si alte povestiri"

Editura "Ion Creanga" (anul 1970)

**Personaje : **Ancuta; Voda Mihai; comisul Ionita; mos Leonte; oamenii ce ascultau povestirile; calugarul Gherman; mama lui Gherman; Haralambie ;fratele lui Harlambie; tatal lui mos Leonte; boierul; sotia boierului ;Alexandru; tiganii; Magda; Isac;cersetorii; omul orb; ingrijitoarea omului orb;Zaharia; mesterul;ciobanii;Ilinca;tanarul de care se indragostesteVarvara;Varvara

**Rezumat :**

In "Hanu-Ancutei" sunt cuprinse istorisiri complexe impartite in cele noua capitole

Primul capitol este intitulat "Iapa lui Voda". Povestitorul acestui capitol este comisul Ionita. Acesta povesteste o intamplare hazlie. In acest capitor este vorba despre Voda Mihalache care calatorea prin tara. Comisul Ionita voia sa i se faca dreptate deoarece un vecin ii taia mereu din ocina parinteasca. Ionita doarea ca acesta sa fie pedepsit. Ionita pleaca la imparatie si spune ca daca nu ii se va face dreptate il pofteste pe stapanul tarii sa ii pupe iapa sub coada. Acest lucru il spunea lui Voda.( Voda era deghizat. )

Al doilea capitol se numeste "Haralambie". In capitolul acesta este prezentata istoria unui haiduc ucis chiar de fratele sau. Povestitorul este parintele Gherman. Tatal lui Gherman era chiar Harlambie.

Al treilea capitol se intituleaza "Balaurul". De data aceasta ca narator este mos Leonte. Acesta reda o istorie de cand era el tanar, cand a vazut un balaur. Mos Leonte ne povesteste istoria unui boier, pe nume Nastasa Bolomir. Boierul a fost casatorit de multe ori, dar ii mureau sotiile. Cu ultima sotie nu s-a intamplat asa. Ea devenea pe zi ce trece mai tanara si frumoasa.

Intr-o zi boierul vine la tatal lui Leonte. Boierul dorea sa ii fie dezlegat destinul. Boierul a aflat ca sotia sa il insela cu Alixandrel Vuza. In acel moment boierul s-a enrveat foarte rau si a ordonat sa fie capturat Alixandrel, insa atunci cand Irinuta si iubitul sau vor fi inconjurati, Irinuta se transforma intr-un balaur si sa il omoare pe Bolomir.

Al patrulea capitol se intituleaza "Fantana dintre plopi". In acest capitol narator este Neculai Isac. Capitolul cuprinde o poveste de dragoste intre a Isac si o tigancusa. Aceasta tigancusa era obligata de tatal ei sa il ademeneasca pe acesta ca sa ii fure toti bani. Din lupta Isac scapa, dar fara un ochi.

In al cincilea capitol, "Cealalta Ancuta", este istorisita de mesterului Ienache o alta poveste de dragoste. De data aceasta intre Todita Catana si o fata de boier pe nume Varvana. Cei doi tineri reusesc sa-l pacaleasca pe tatal fetei si continua linistiti povestea de dragoste.

Capitolul al saselea, "Judet al sarmanilor" are ca povestitor pe Constantin Motoc si prezinta viata acestuia. Ne este istorisita o intamplare in care Motoc reuseste sa se razbune pe boierul Raducan Chioru. Se razbuna pe acesta pentru ca nu cu mult timp in urma boierul ii furase sotia.

Al saptelea capitol,"Negustor lipscan" este istorisit de Damian Cristisor. Acest capitol cuprinde informatii despre inventii nemetsti.

Al optulea capitol, intitulat "Orb sarac" este povestirea unui om orb, ce este relatata de el si de batrana ce il ingrijeste.

Ultimul capitol, "Istorisirea Zahariei Fantanaru", cuprinde o poveste spusa de Zaharia Fantanaru. Istorisirea cuprinde o poveste de dragoste. Istorisirea incepe cu dorinta unui boier de la Pastraveni, de a crea o fantana in mijlocul unei paduri pentru ca Voda, cand va veni la vanatoare sa aiba de unde sa-si hraneasca caii. Aglaita se indragosteste de Ursachi, insa si de aceasta data tatal nu e de acord. Ei se ascund intr-o coliba pregatita pentru Voda, in padure. Ei au urmat sfatul Zahariei Fantanaru si au iesit afara atunci cand domnitorul a aparut. Cei doi ii povestesc tot si el le da binecuvantarea.

In acest fel se termina o opera sadoveniana care "opreste timpul, creand in jurul omului, povestitor si ascultator, un spatiu magic care-l protejeaza. "

**Ruse Andrei**

**cls VII B**


End file.
